Tryndamere/Development
There's Something in the Trees of Summoner's Rift :By Average Gatsby:There's Something in the Trees of Summoner's Rift Summoners! There's something lurking in the trees of Summoner's Rift. Something so vile, so menacing, and so terrifying that even the bravest of champions dare not set foot in the jungle. It's been said that wolves, golems, and dragons have been going missing, and that even the dreaded Baron Nashor fears for his life. While no one is sure exactly who or what is responsible for the disappearances, a strange figure has been spotted moving ever so methodically through the woods. We manage to capture this photograph of him before he disappeared again into the brush. Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer! :By Average Gatsby:Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer! This week, three champions of the League disappeared in the woods near Summoners Rift amid whispers of a powerful artifact had been spotted. These intrepid treasure hunters struck off into the jungle, disregarding rumors of strange happenings, abnormal behavior among the wildlife, and a mysterious presence so terrifying that even the most courageous dare not speak its name. '' ''Today, after a search party was dispatched, their remains were found! This is their story! Cut down your enemies with Sultan Tryndamere :By NeeksNaman:Cut down your enemies with Sultan Tryndamere For the launch of League of Legends in Turkey, Tryndamere is shedding his barbarian armor for a more traditional Turkish wardrobe. Sultan Tryndamere comes equipped with Turkish garb, a new model, a new critical hit animation, and a Turkish-inspired, ornate scimitar that kicks up dust as it drags on the ground. Best of all, Sultan Tryndamere has meticulously trimmed his moustache for a more distinguished rampage. Don't miss this opportunity to save on your new scimitar before you charge into battle with Sultan Tryndamere! Media Music= ;Related Themes |-|Videos= League of Legends Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer| |-|Gallery= Tryndamere ability concept old.jpg|Tryndamere old ability concept art (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Tryndamere Statue.jpg|Tryndamere statue and splash art Tryndamere Concept.jpg|Tryndamere concept art (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Tryndamere Update Splash concept.jpg|Tryndamere Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jason) Tryndamere Viking concept.jpg|Viking Tryndamere concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Tryndamere Sultan concept.jpg|Sultan Tryndamere concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Tryndamere cin concept 1.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere (Twist of Fate) concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin concept 2.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere (Twist of Fate) concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin concept 3.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere (Twist of Fate) concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin concept 4.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere (Twist of Fate) concept art 4 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin concept 5.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere (Twist of Fate) concept art 5 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin concept 6.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere (Twist of Fate) concept art 5 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere cin concept 7.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere (Twist of Fate) concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere Warring Kingdoms concept.jpg|Warring Kingdom Tryndamere concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Tryndamere Warring Kingdoms concept 2.jpg|Warring Kingdom Tryndamere concept art 2 Tryndamere Nightmare concept.jpg|Nightmare Tryndamere concept art (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Tryndamere Nightmare Splash concept.jpg|Nightmare Tryndamere Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Beast Hunter Splash Concept.png|Beast Hunter Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Category:Champion development Category:Tryndamere